


Improvised Outfit

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: In a rush to not be even more late with his battle with Silver, Gold has to settle on wearing Red's clothes.





	Improvised Outfit

_“Gold where are you? You're an hour late! You're so irresponsible I don't know how you got to be-”_

At that point Gold stopped listening to Silver’s rant, deeming it too early to wake up to an angry Pokegear call. That was until he realized it was eleven in the morning.

“Yeah, yeah I know I overslept I'll be there soon- I promise!” With that said Gold turned off his Pokegear, not even letting Silver respond back. Eh, not like he could get any more angry than he already was anyway.

Not that he'd admit it aloud, but Gold honestly forgot he had a battle set with Silver. His time anymore was centered around mostly Red and the rest of it with either Lyra or lounging around. His battles with Red was enough to satisfy his team’s eagerness for battling.

All that was left to do was get dressed and-

“Oh what the?” Gold muttered under his breath staring at a pile of his soaked clothes near the cave’s entrance. Lesson learned he had to be more responsible with putting away his clothes. Though he'd most likely throw them off again, but right now he had an angry redhead waiting for him with a limit to how much time he could wait without biting Gold’s head off for being even more late.

Gold let his eyes wander around the cave in hopes that Red would have anything he could borrow, but when his eyes landed on a neatly stacked pile of Red’s clothes setting near Red’s sleeping form he decided that this time he'd just improvise.

As he put on Red’s usual clothing Gold found it strange that Red was actually sleeping in for once. Usually the trainer was up before Gold out training or would lay in bed until Gold woke up.

“Hope you won't mind, Red..” Gold mumbled to himself, but he figured maybe he could get back before the other woke up. It could work, and it's not like Red would tear him up over it.

Before he left, Gold quickly turned back around, crouching down to kiss Red's forehead and leaving a hastily written note near the trainer.

“Rest up, Red. You deserve it.”

And then Gold was off on his way to go face an old challenger.

*******

“Finally! Where have you… I guess you were out getting a new attire.” Silver snickered. He was hoping Silver wouldn't mention it, but there's only so much he could hope for.

“Oh, this old thing? Just trying out a new style.” Gold finished smoothly, but started grinning when Silver rolled his eyes at the weak explanation.

“Whatever, let's get to it I've waited long enough.” Silver sounds sceptical at first, but it's replaced by his sudden serious tone he usually had when they battled.

Gold smiles sharply, already getting his pokeball out.

“You’re on!”

*******

Gold’s not really sure what Silver expected, well other than to win. Kind of hard to beat someone when you can't even move past Lance, but Gold has so many badges and countless of battles with the living legend, or how Gold would phrase, ‘his extremely awesome boyfriend’ to be an easy trainer to beat.

So it was expected to see Silver leave without so much a word, the grumpy expression remaining on his face until he was gone from Gold’s line of vision.

But what Gold didn't expect to see was Red waiting for him in the League Reception Gate near the Mt. Silver entrance.

Wearing his clothes.

“H-hey, Red! I see you're finally up, and hey my clothes look like they dried!” Gold rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he approached Red, who wore his usual stoic expression, but tilted his head once he got a good look at Gold and gestured for him to follow. It was rare to see Red near anyone that wasn't him, but then again not like the League guards would strike up a conversation anyway.

There was a chill in the air as soon as they walked into Route 28 and Gold was already missing his signature jacket. Red however seemed snug in it.

“You know, you look really good in my clothes!” Gold exclaimed loudly, throwing an arm over Red’s shoulders. Seeing Red in his gold and black cap really was a nice sight considering he got to see Red wear a mix of his favorite colors.

Red merely shrugged in response.

“Well _I_ know you do.” Gold grinned when he finally got a smile out of Red. He always seemed so sheepish whenever he got a compliment, one thing Gold found cute about him.

“Sorry I borrowed your outfit, it was sort of a last minute thing.” Gold let out a sigh of relief as Red waved him off. Least he seemed casual about it.

“But don't I look cool?” Gold beams with confidence. Silver never saw the living legend to full appreciate the outfit, but he’s sure if anyone in Kanto seen him in it they’d agree with him right away.  
  
Red simply shakes his head in disagreement.

“What do you mean no?” Gold asks baffled and a little offended, moving his arm off Red.

Red pauses in his tracks and looks Gold up and down, something that makes Gold feel slightly embarrassed from.

“You're leaning more towards adorable. Don't worry, it suits you.” Red finishes with a wink, entwining his fingers with Gold’s and resumes their journey back to Mt. Silver.

“Well, if you though think so, but I still go by what I said. So-” Gold doesn't get to finish his sentence due to Red cutting him off with his lips pressed against his. Red pulls apart just as fast as he when kissed Gold wearing a content expression.

“Well _I_ know you do.” Red repeats Gold’s words from earlier and Gold finally understands the meaning of his words coming back to bite him. At least in this case he got a kiss.

As they journey back Gold’s sure by now his face matches the same color as Red’s hat.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I love the, "wearing your significant other's outfit" trope and I love this pairing so much
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
